


It's in the Lap of the Gods

by a_scholar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Harems, M/M, Romance, Slavery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: "You're in shock, but don't worry. You'll feel better once you're settled in at your harem.”Harem? He doesn't know that word yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing, but can only write AU's now.
> 
> Anachronisms abound, some of which I'm aware of, but I wanted to have it my way. Like Adam's name. Changing his name just wouldn't work, so try to go with it.

The day is hot, but the cool wall of the brick house Sauli is leaning against provides a blissful shade. His ears are filled with noises of a busy harbour, people shouting to each other trying to make themselves heard over the cacophony, children running around. It feels like his senses are assaulted from all sides. Everywhere he looks he sees new sights; large buildings, strange animals, people wearing clothes more luxurious than he's ever seen before, going about their day. His nose is filled with the smell of mud from the river Nile, then the aroma of baking bread, now the sweat of another slave.

The slave nudges his shoulder. ”You come from where?” the slave asks in Egyptian, with an accent even thicker than Sauli's.

”Far away from here,” he says tiredly.

He and the other slaves, twenty of them all, have just arrived to the harbour by boat and are waiting for further instructions. A rope attached to each of their ankles.

For so many months there's been a piece of rope wrapped around some part of his body, and now it almost feels like a part of him. It's strange to think that soon all the constant motion will cease. They're about to arrive to their destination. For months there's been constant movement on boat or on foot. During the long journey he's already seen and learnt so much, but people have tried to tell him everything he's been so impressed by will be nothing compared to the grandeours of Egypt. What he has previously mistaken for mighty cities have been only small ports and trade towns. This, they tell him, is a city. This is Sais, the capital of Egypt during the Twenty-sixth Dynasty.

He's never imagined so many people could live in one place, or that people could build something so large. All the sights, sounds and smells are so intense that he's almost getting numbed to it all. It's hard to take in any new information. He closes his eyes for a moment and thinks about home.

Even through the noise it's easy to transfer himself to a bright spring day with newly emerged greenery everywhere, to a forest quiet except for bird calls. They had been hunting deer, Sauli and two other young men from his village. They were _supposed_ to be hunting deer, but instead they had gone further and further into the direction they knew attackers sometimes used to come from. But none had come for a long time, and so their curiosity to see what was over the next hill and the next lake was too strong.

They had quite literally stumbled onto a group of heavily armed men, whom they instantly recognised as enemies from their appearance. Foolishly one of his friends had stabbed a man with his knife and tried to escape, but had received a spear into his back. It had made Sauli flinch and his other friend cry out. The men had been laughing and talking among themselves, clearly joking. He hadn't understood the language, even though he had heard it spoken many times when traders came by.

Sauli and his remaining friend had been firmly tied with rope and taken away. He blamed himself—he had been as foolhardy as the others, but as the oldest he should have refused to travel too far. He had known there was a risk of coming across a marauding party looking to raid a village and sell captives to slavery. That was a fear that everybody had to live with. Some people were born unlucky, some people got unlucky at some point in their lives. Their own village had slaves too, although only a couple, and he was proud to say they were not treated badly.

Sauli and his friends had been hopelessly outnumbered. Their enemies had better weapons anyway. Later they had let Sauli inspect the weapons. They were superior to his, of a stronger metal. It made him feel ashamed of everything his family owned and had been so proud of, the swords and daggers, even the rare items like jewellery and his father's razor.

Eventually they were taken to a large encampment which held dozens of new slaves. The slaves had been separated into two groups, and that was when he had lost his other friend, who had been led somewhere else. Into a different fate.

Sauli's group had started its long journey, at first through pathways in the forest, then along rivers whenever possible.

”I know that look.”

His thoughts are interrupted and he opens his eyes to find his slave trader looking at him. The trader spits on the ground. His face is weathered, wrinkled and browned by the sun.

”I've been doing this long enough. Delivering boys and girls here from the edge of the world. Ignorant youngsters who have known only pathetic mud huts. You're in shock, but don't worry. You'll feel better once you're settled in at your harem.”

Harem? He doesn't know that word yet.

”Everything will still be new, but in bite-sized pieces. You'll be surrounded by four walls, and you won't be constantly bombarded by strange sights. What's more, you'll get fancy food and soft pillows.” The slave trader chuckles to himself and turns his attention to a man who's waving his arm.

Sauli searches with his gaze until he spots the slave whom he knows has been the quickest to perfect his Egyptian. He throws a pebble at him. ”Hey. What's a harem?”

”Uh. Well, some nobles keep multiple wives and concubines.” Another word that he doesn't know, but he lets it pass. ”Harem is a word for the space that belongs to them in a house.”

”But we're men?”

”Yes, stupid. Some men keep male lovers. So there are harems for men as well.”

This is not what he has expected. He's not naïve. He has guessed and feared that as a slave he could be sexually abused by his master. But until now he has expected his life to consist mostly of hard toil. A harem, though—it sounds like a place of pleasure and entertainment. This would explain the countless times during the past months that his pretty looks have been mentioned. 'Stupid' is right, it all makes sense now. If Sauli is considered to be rare and valuable, of course he wouldn't be wasted in hard work. Instead his life will consist of bringing pleasure to his master. Whatever that means.

It doesn't make any of this easier or make him less angry about his fate. So many of the other slaves he's encountered have been docile, submitted to their fate. He will never do that. Even if he has to play it smart and hide his resistance, the fire burning inside him, one day he will get away from this all. During the journey he had tried to escape twice, but they were guarded at all times and he had been caught almost instantly, beaten up badly enough to make him decide to wait for a better moment.

”Come on the lot of you, get up. March on.”

Everyone gets up groaning and they follow their slave trader in a line, followed by guards. They're led through the city. After what feels like ages they round yet another corner, and Sauli's jaw drops from the sight emerging ahead. There's a building complex larger than he's ever seen, its walls decorated with bright paintings and huge statues and pillars. The building itself is enclosed by a high wall on each side.

Dozens and dozens of more slaves are gathered in front of the wall.

”Well, this is where I leave you. Welcome to Sais. I can collect my payment now, and a good payment it will be. Good luck in your new lives, slaves.” The slave trader walks away laughing in a manner that leaves Sauli feeling unsettled. He wasn't a bad man exactly, this last slave trader who had owned him. For instance he had always made sure the guards didn't treat any of them badly—unless they deserved it for trying to escape—but Sauli was sure it was more out of desire to protect his property than any kindness of heart. Because of his trade he could never have earned Sauli's respect.

During the journey Sauli had been sold from one slave trader to another so many times that he had never known any of the other slaves for long. This last trader had immediately started to teach them Egyptian, his language. Sauli had done his best with it, knowing it would be an advantage in whatever circumstances he would find himself in. By now he understands most of what's said and can make himself understood, but it's still difficult if people are speaking fast or using a lot of strange terms.

”You. Do you prefer women or men?” A man carrying a scroll comes to him and points at him with a stick. No, a reed pen. There's a dull look on the man's face. ”Answer truthfully. It has no other bearing on your future than determining which harem you'll have a chance to get into.”

”Men,” Sauli says without hesitation once he gets over his initial surprise.

”Fair enough. Go stand over there.”

Only a couple of the slaves he's travelled with end up in the same group as him. Seeing the others go stand elsewhere causes a tight sensation in his throat. Even if he hasn't become friends with all of them, a strange bond has formed after coping together in difficult circumstances. Losing all that's familiar is always hard. He can't even say goodbye.

”What does this all mean?” he asks from a slave next to him, who has a black unkempt hair down to his shoulders.

”The heads of the harems are going to pick new slaves for their masters,” the slave explains in flawless Egyptian. ”If we had said we liked women, we could have been chosen for the Pharaoh's First General. He's a hard man, doesn't care about his harem slaves' preferences or desires. But since we said men, we might be selected for the Pharaoh himself.”

”So... The Pharaoh prefers men?”

”That's right,” the slave answers with a smirk.

Well. If the Pharaoh wants only willing slaves, there's a chance they won't get outright raped, he thinks darkly.

”And cares about what his slaves want?”

”Uh-huh. That's what I've hea—”

”Shut up!” A coarse command is shouted. ”You will enter the palace courtyard now. You are not to speak unless spoken to. You'll be cleaned up for the selection, since you're all so fucking dirty every one of you looks like an ugly beast. Do what you're told and be quiet.”

When Sauli enters the palace grounds, passing through a guarded gateway, for a moment he's filled with panic. Is he ever going step outside again? He vows to himself that he will, one way or other.

In one corner of the courtyard there are large basins filled with water. All the slaves are stripped, any ropes attached to them cut. They get thoroughly scrubbed, covered in white substance that makes bubbles (”Soap, it's soap,” is whispered to him) and scrubbed clean again. Brown water runs in rivulets down his skin. He hadn't realised how dirty he was, but now he's clean even under his fingernails.

He's now so used to being naked in front of strangers that being placed to stand in a row with other naked slaves doesn't cause any other emotions in him than a quiet resentment. On his journey to Egypt, after his own clothes had slowly worn into rags and been discarded, he'd been given only pieces of cloth or animal skin to wrap around himself the best he could. Thankfully the season had been warm. He'd burnt his skin in the beginning, though, but tanned quickly after that. He always did tan quite easily even back home where the sun didn't feel as hot. One day, when they had arrived to a coastal town which to Sauli's eyes didn't look much different from the last, their trader had announced they were now in Egypt. Each of them had been given a white garment to wear around the waist, called a shendyt. They'd been told they wouldn't be wearing anything else in their destination. ”Men of low status don't.”

Water is still dripping down from his wet hair when a group of people comes out of the palace, led by a striking woman. She has long, slender arms and sharp cheekbones. She stops in front of them.

”Well. Let's see which of you get a pass.”

No, wait. The person is a man. At least Sauli thinks so. But he's clearly dressed in the way that Sauli has seen women do here in Egypt, in a long gown, wearing his hair the same way, using lots of paint on his face. Behaving in a very feminine manner.

Confused, he turns to look at the slave next to him, the knowledgeable one from before.

”She's Raja,” the slave whispers as if it explains everything.

This Raja person inspects them one by one, sometimes stopping in front of a slave for a long time, sometimes passing them quickly. He overhears her when it's Sauli's new friend's turn.

”I don't know about this one. He looks kind of ordinary. What do you think?” Raja turns to a man standing behind her, a man whose skin is a bit darker, his head shaved.

”I think he's pretty cute,” the man says, smiling at the black-haired slave. ”But Adam often doesn't fancy the same ones that I do. Your call.”

”Well. I guess we could enhance his looks a bit. He could be a charmer for all we know. Everything looks to be fine. Congratulations, you get a pass. Next.”

She stops in front of Sauli and just looks at him. Without saying anything. He meets her eyes but gets more anxious with every passing moment. He feels conflicted. It's not like he wants to be in this situation, but everything he's heard so far has made him believe this is the best possible place a slave like him could end up in. What's more powerful, however, is the fear that it will also be the hardest place to escape from.

Finally she makes an appreciative sound. ”This one, definitely. Look at those eyes, the hair, his features. Delicious. Although he's a small one. Did they not feed you at home, slave?” She asks Sauli.

He clears his throat, a surge of anger coursing through him, a desire to defend his family. ”They did. This is just the way I am. It hasn't stopped me.” He could tell them he's killed a bear, but he doesn't know the word and suddenly wonders if bears even exist here.

”Oh, he bites. Actually, show me your teeth.”

Sauli opens his mouth slowly.

”Good.” Raja then glances down. ”This one is uncut, too. You're lucky, sweetie. Pharaoh Adam doesn't want his slaves to be cut. He's soft like that. But trust me, he isn't soft to his enemies.” She looks at him for a moment longer and moves on.

His elbow is poked. ”All male slaves are usually cut down there,” his friend whispers. ”Some free men here are, some are not. It's pretty nasty if done to a grownup. Some pass out.”

Sauli supresses a shiver. He's learnt about circumcision months ago, but has never thought he could some day be cut himself.

Eventually twelve of them get selected to enter the harem. They're each given a clean new shendyt to wrap around their waist. Sauli is suddenly so tired both physically and mentally that their long walk through the palace is like walking through a dream. He's almost stumbling on his bare feet. He registers brightly painted walls; flashes of gold; statues, some with animal heads; people everywhere. When they enter a section of the palace they're informed is the male harem, heavy wooden doors close behind them.

They're fed, from dishes placed in front of them on a mat. There's fish, vegetables, some kind of sauce they're supposed to scoop out with bread. He gobbles down what he can and almost falls asleep sitting down. When they're finally steered to another long room with rows of mattresses along the walls, Sauli falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

\---

In the morning it takes him a while to recognise the man who gathers them around and motions for them to sit on the floor. Today the man—for today he is clearly a man—is dressed in a white short-sleeved tunic that goes down to his knees, with an ornamental belt around the waist. Sauli is surprised to see his hair isn't long after all. He must have been wearing fake hair. Less paint on his face today, only black around the eyes.

”I am Sutan. Or Raja, if you see me dressed in the attire you saw yesterday. I'm the head of Pharaoh Adam's harem. I'm responsible for the slaves, so it is my job to make sure everything runs smoothly in the harem and new slaves are properly trained. You will be taught everything you need to know about entertaining and pleasuring your master. As long as you're in the Pharaoh's harem, he is the only one who will request your services.” He casts a serious look around the room. ”I hope you know you are in a privileged position considering your status. Not only will you get to enjoy the luxuries that come with living in the royal palace, but we are all lucky to have a kind and generous Pharaoh. In certain things Pharaoh Adam is much more lenient towards his slaves than many other masters. For example, you will not be punished for having relations with each other.”

This causes some whispers in the crowd, a palpable sense of relief. They're all young men with young men's needs. Earlier that very morning one of the slaves had shared his worries with Sauli: what if they couldn't resist each other, living in such close proximity, and were caught touching each other?

”The downside to this harem is that your position isn't guaranteed. Adam likes to change things up. If he's no longer interested in you, you will likely be removed from the harem. However, you will not go to any bricklayer or fish merchant. By the end of your training you will be valuable slaves, so you can expect to be sold to members of the court, noblemen or high officials.”

”Think of this time as a trial period, a time for you to learn and for Adam to see which ones he likes. Mind you, I'm the one who picked you, and Adam hasn't even seen you yet. He might trim out some of you after the very first meeting, which would be unfortunate for you, so you should try your best to appear attractive. It will be a few days before the meeting, though. You will not be shown to the Pharaoh before you're presentable and know how to conduct yourselves.”

So Pharaoh Adam will decide which ones he keeps. Sauli has no real control over his own fate, and that's how it will be for the rest of his life. He's supposed to do his best to attract and please a complete stranger in hopes of not being kicked out. He grinds his teeth together.

”As for your old lives and names, you can forget them now. Each of you have been selected a new name. One resembling your old name, if possible.”

No. His name is a part of him, given to him by his parents. He's already noticed he often thinks in Egyptian. There's no one he can talk to in his own language. What if he starts forgetting it? His name would be the only thing left.

”You will be Sahure from now on,” Sutan says to Sauli before moving on to the next man, a scribe following him, writing on a scroll. The pronunciation isn't nearly the same. He hates the name vehemently.

A sudden longing for his home comes over him, and he has to concentrate hard not to show how affected he is. This is it. He will start planning for an escape, but he won't rush. Better to wait for an opportune moment, because it will be his only chance. He could be killed if caught.

So that's how their lessons start. First they're bathed again, though, and shaved and trimmed, their hair cut, sweet smelling oil rubbed into their skin. They're taught how to do it all themselves. He learns a name for the black paint. It's kohl, used to ward off diseases and protect eyes from the sun. They all apply it daily from now on. Mirrors, cosmetics, soap, perfumed oils—it all becomes familiar to him.

They're taught more Egyptian, basic knowledge of Egypt and the court, manners. They take it all in with wide-eyed looks, some struggling to keep up since they all come from such varied backgrounds.

After the first night they all get small private rooms. It's a little strange at first, because he's always slept in close proximity to other people, but he's also grateful for the privacy. Back home it was always possible to just walk away from the village if he wanted to be alone, but ever since his capture he's been constantly under watchful eyes, never alone. Now they're free to move around the numerous rooms of the harem as they please. Only the main doors are shut, guards present at all times.

\---

One evening he's the only one still up in a large common area, lounging on some pillows, alone except for a guard standing in the shadows, unmoving and expressionless. A call of cicadas is coming through the open door of the balcony that looks down into a garden. Suddenly he hears other noises and gets curious, so he stands up and quietly goes to the balcony, kneeling down and carefully peeking down from behind potted plants.

There's a group of four men. At least he thinks so, it's pitch black outside and the lanterns lit in the garden don't give much light. The garden could be an ideal place for him to hide from guards, but as he estimates the drop from the balcony he knows it's way too high. The men walk to a pool and sit down on the edge of it, removing their sandals and splashing their feet in the water. They're clearly chatting, but he can't distinguish what they say, only murmurs and laughter. After some time one of the men starts singing. Sauli sits back out of sight and listens, closing his eyes.

He's not much of a singer himself, but singing in a group and listening to others sing has always been a huge pleasure for him. This man's voice is the most beautiful one he's ever heard. It's so clear, unobstructed. It sounds like it could express anything, go anywhere. It's strange to feel blessed, but that's how he feels. Even if he's a slave and there against his will, everything around him strange, he feels blessed sitting there and listening to this voice that seems to penetrate his entire being.

\---

He decides he hates the Pharaoh. Pharaoh Adam is the very reason why Sauli is kept there, after all. In his mind the Pharaoh has become to represent everything he hates about his captive situation. They haven't actually been told much about the Pharaoh yet, and he realises how little he knows. He's aware the statues he's seen don't really portray the actual person. The man could be a spoiled 20-year-old or a lecherous old man for all he knows. So instead of constantly dreading the eventual meeting, he gives up and starts asking for gossip from the others, especially his well-informed friend who has turned out to be one quarter Egyptian himself, now given the name Nebit.

”So what's the Pharaoh like? You must know something.”

”I do, actually. And I've got more information out of this handsome guard that I suspect fancies me. I've been sweet-talking him,” Nebit says smiling mischievously. It sounds kind of risky, at least for the guard. But anything involving a guard might potentially be something that helps Sauli in his escape.

”He's not very young, but he's not old either. A bit older than most of us, I think. I've heard he has light-coloured eyes and his hair is almost red. My guard says he's easy on the eyes, although not his type.”

All of that is surprising. Sauli has mostly pictured someone older, with black hair, which seems to be the most common colour around these parts, although there's variation.

”His bloodline is foreign. His ancestors were conquerors, like many other Pharaohs have been. My guard has never heard anything bad said about him. I'm sure Sutan is right, and we're lucky to have him.”

Sauli isn't so sure. He doesn't want to let go of this hate that he's carefully nurtured. It would feel too much like accepting his fate. Even if Pharaoh Adam is adored by the people, it doesn't make a difference to Sauli's situation.

\---

The next morning one of Sutan's underlings promptly informs them they'll be meeting the Pharaoh in an hour. After making sure they're looking their best, they're escorted out of the harem into a large hall that has a dais at one end with a beautifully carved chair on it. The slaves are instructed to stand in a row at the edge of the room. Raja appears from somewhere and stands close to them. There are some other people standing around in small groups, both men and women. The difference in status between them and the slaves is obvious. While the slaves are barefoot and wearing only their white shendyt, everyone else is wearing more clothing, sandals on their feet, and lots of jewellery.

Doors open on the other side of the room and more people come in, led by a man unmistakably the Pharaoh.

He's tall. Sauli's heart is about to jump out of his chest for some reason. He inspects the man, focusing on the clothes first. The Pharaoh is wearing a white shendyt that's longer than theirs, with a wide ornamental belt. On top he has a sleeveless tunic of such fine linen that it's almost transparent, the contours of the body beneath visible. His arms are tattooed, and he's wearing a lot of golden jewellery. A wide collar necklace with lots of gems and beads; bracelets; a signet ring; earrings. Surprisingly there's no elaborate crown like the ones Sauli has seen on sculpture and in wall paintings. Only a simple golden band on his head, with golden chains and beads. But then again this must be an informal morning meeting.

The hair isn't as red as he has imagined from Nebit's words. Much more like light brown, or copper when the light catches it. Finally he focuses on the face. He has facial hair, very short-trimmed beard covering his cheeks and over his upper lip.

The Pharaoh walks to the chair without even glancing at them and sits down, starting to listen to a man reporting news.

Sauli is staring, he knows he is, but so are all of them. Kohl and green paint around the Pharaoh's eyes. His nose forms a straight line. Full lips. He smiles often at the man who's talking.

Sauli notices movement from the corner of his eye and sees Raja coming closer.

”You know, Sahure,” she whispers. ”Our greatest Pharaoh—well, the greatest after the current one, I should say—was a redhead, too. Ramesses the Great, who ruled a long time ago. Many of our finest monuments were built by him. Red hair means you are blessed by Seth. Adam used to blacken his hair when he was a young prince. He doesn't do it anymore, of course, but back then he wanted to fit in more with his friends.”

He doesn't say anything, and Raja moves on, making a last inspection of them, even taking a brush from her pocket and correcting someone's kohl.

The morning report takes a long time. At last it seems that they're finished and Raja walks to the dais, talking into the Pharaoh's ear, who throws his head back and laughs.

”Alright, then,” the Pharaoh says getting up from his chair. ”Show me these 'pretty flowers' of yours.”

They start from the other end of the row. Sauli keeps his eyes forward but strains his ears to hear what's being said. The Pharaoh seems to stop before each of them briefly, giving a compliment or asking a question. His voice sounds very light and pleasant. There's a lot of laughter.

Next to Sauli is a fellow he hasn't warmed up to very much, a pretty young man with dark curls and olive skin, who has always seemed a bit too vocal about himself. When it's the young man's turn, suddenly everything gets quiet. Sauli can't resist the curiosity to see how that man has captivated the Pharaoh's attention, so he turns to look. His eyes instantly meet another pair, staring intently at him.

Ah. So the Pharaoh was already looking at him, and not at the other man. Sauli looks away quickly.

It sounds like the Pharaoh is distracted, absentmindedly asking the young man's name and if he plays any instruments, not listening to the answer and having to repeat the question. Someone snorts. After a quick glance Sauli notices it's the same man he saw on his first day in the palace. The one with the shaved head, now grinning. He might be a friend of the Pharaoh, if he's allowed to laugh at him.

Then the Pharaoh is standing in front of Sauli. He's even taller than he thought. Not freakishly tall, but enough that Sauli would have to stand on his toes and reach up if he wanted to kiss him. Which he doesn't. He's tall enough... tall enough that if Sauli was trying to knock him out, it would be hard for him to give a proper headbutt. Yes, that's it.

They're staring at each other. Sauli hopes his glare conveys all the frustration he feels. Up close he notices the Pharaoh—Adam, Adam has freckles. And very prominent eyebrows.

”Your eyes are extraordinary,” Adam says. ”Like lapis lazuli.”

Sauli remains quiet.

One prominent eyebrow raises slightly and then Adam laughs. ”But they're feisty. You obviously have some opinions you'd like to share if you could. What's your name?”

He considers before opening his mouth. ”Sauli.”

Adam looks at him for a while with a growing smile before nodding and moving on.

And that's it. Raja takes them away, telling them that if Adam disliked someone based on that short meeting, he would let her know. But in the meanwhile they would continue their lessons and soon meet Adam again.

Afterwards, without making a big deal of it, Raja and his servants call Sauli by his real name again, and the slaves follow suit. It seems like Sauli gets to keep his name.

\---

On their next lesson Sutan starts telling them more about Adam and the royal family.

”What I tell you now is common knowledge at the court, so it's nothing that can get you in trouble, or nothing you can profit from if you share it. I'll teach you all the important people you need to know.”

They get to learn the names of Adam's closest friends, their titles and duties. All the highest officials in the palace. They learn Adam has a Great Wife, with whom he has one son, five years old.

”This is widely known too—it's the only time he's had sex with a woman.” Several men giggle and Sutan smirks. ”Scored right away, so he declared his job was done and there wouldn't be need for a repetition. Luckily the little prince is healthy and hardy, and Adam's brother has children, so the line is secure.”

They're told Adam also has two other lesser wives taken for diplomatic reasons, but he's never had relations with them. He's friends with all his girls, as he calls them, who live in the royal women's harem.

There's a council that helps Adam with the administration.

”Personally, I think his younger brother is the real brain behind everything, but I think Adam would agree with me,” Sutan says. ”His brother advises a lot on foreign policy and trade. But the Pharaoh excels in diplomacy. He has the charisma. And he has the intuition to always make just decisions. They're a good team.”

”Now, what you really need to know about, is Adam's preference for leisure. Dancing is very important, so you'll definitely be taught how to do that. Do any of you know how to play instruments?”

Some slaves say they can play the fiddle.

”Well, those of you who show some talent will be taught an instrument at some point. You don't need to be good singers, as the Pharaoh will outdo each and every one of you in that regard. Music is his passion, and gods have gifted him with a glorious voice. You might hear him sing if you get to attend one of his parties.”

A glorious voice? Then it must have been Adam that night. It hasn't even crossed Sauli's mind to connect that voice with the one time he's heard Adam speak a few sentences. He's been treasuring the memory of that beautiful singing.

Perhaps he's also been thinking about Adam. Against his will. He doesn't know why he can't stop thinking about someone he feels hatred towards. But he can't deny how powerful Adam's presence was, that it had affected him.

It had affected others, too. Some of the slaves are now practically gagging for Adam. They talk about him constantly, teasing each other. Not everyone, though. Some seem only mildly appreciative of Adam's looks. One slave Sauli overhears saying he prefers prettier boys, and another says he prefers someone more masculine, manlier, with stronger muscles.

Sauli doesn't take part in those conversations. But other times he joins in on the fun. He's already friends with most of the other slaves, despite Sutan's warnings.

”Don't get too attached to each other. Adam might pick only a few of you to keep and let the rest of you go.”

Well, it's inevitable that they get close, and he can't help his social nature. On their free time they practice the things they've learnt, play games together, talk and laugh so much that they're repeatedly told to keep it quiet.

He tries to keep it fun in the harem.

One night Sauli and Nebit get up after everyone else is asleep. Immediately a guard steps forward, but lets them go after Nebit whispers something in his ear. It's Nebit's 'handsome guard', who turns a blind eye because they're not about to do anything serious. Quietly they get into each slave's room carrying kohl with them, and paint funny or rude things on the faces of the sleeping slaves. It's extremely hard to stay quiet, but they manage.

However, they're not quite smart enough to paint on each other's faces, so in the morning they're easily discovered and more or less gently roughed up by the others.

\---

Lessons of intimacy.

Now he knows all the vocabulary involved, names for all the intimate parts. All the raunchy terms, euphemisms, endearments. The language of love. Sutan explains that first they'll be taught more general things, and later on things specific to Adam.

Judging by the talk of the other slaves, they're all more experienced than him. It might be just talk, though. Back home Sauli had always known his desires were different from most men's. One man from his village, as well as two from a neighbouring village he sometimes met on hunting and fishing trips, were sometimes happy to have a tumble with him when there were no women available for it. But he knew it was just a way to satisfy needs. One of them already had a wife, and the others were hoping to find wives, too. It wasn't serious for them, whereas Sauli's desires for men ran deeper. They didn't get it, they had always been asking when was Sauli going to start looking for a wife. In the beginning he had even developed some feelings for the married man, but had managed to get over it. Still, those experiences were all he'd had at home, and then a hasty handjob here and there with another slave when they'd been sleeping in a pile to keep warm on their journey.

\---

”You will be entertaining Pharaoh Adam tonight,” Sutan tells them. ”So get ready. He's been away for a few days, but now he's back and wants to spend time with you.”

Later that day all twelve of them find themselves in a room filled with mats and cushions, low couches and tables. They're chattering, but hush up when Adam comes in.

”Hello, there. Don't stop on my account,” Adam says smiling. He's wearing same kind of clothing as the first time Sauli saw him, but now has a striped headcloth that extends on his shoulders, and a cape on his back. He removes both before taking a cup of wine from a table, gesturing for them to do the same

”It's been a long few days, and I wanted to see you and relax. How are you? Everything good?”

Everyone seems nervous at first, but some of the most eager ones speak up, and soon Adam has put everyone at ease. He seems to be very open and good at making people feel relaxed, asking them about their lessons, joking and flirting lightly.

It suddenly feels like a competition, everyone aware that they need to please the Pharaoh. Sauli is frozen. It's not like everyone else is getting a chance to speak with Adam either, but he isn't even trying. He's sitting rather like a statue, mixed emotions battling inside him, his head feeling funny from the wine, which is stronger than they've been given thus far.

Adam laughs a lot. As the evening progresses, one of the slaves gets daring and picks up a piece of fruit from a small bowl. He holds it between his fingers and offers it to Adam.

Adam grins lazily and after a beat leans forward, looking into the slave's eyes and taking the fruit gingerly between his lips.

”Mm. That was nice.”

He then takes a fruit himself and offers it to the slave, who opens his mouth around Adam's fingers and seductively sucks the fruit into his mouth.

”We don't want to leave the others out, do we,” Adam says.

The slave looks like he would have been happy to be the only one receiving special treatment, but gives room to another who takes his place kneeling in front of Adam.

Adam waves his hand once, and after a moment a bigger bowl is brought to him, filled with fruit. There's pieces of apple, figs, dates, grapes, plums and fruit that Sauli doesn't recognise yet.

The process of giving and receiving is repeated with each slave. They get very close to Adam, but there are guards standing on the edges of the room, and Sauli knows that if any of the slaves did anything Adam didn't accept, there would a knife on that man's throat in a second.

Sometimes Adam playfully gives a kiss on the tips of their fingers, or brushes their lips with his thumb. The slaves play every trick they know, giving smoldering looks and sucking and licking Adam's fingers suggestively when they go for the fruit. A couple of them moan while chewing, which Sauli thinks is overkill. Another one drops a grape on Adam's lap, and Sauli doesn't know if it's on purpose or not, but Adam picks it up before the slave does.

Sauli has made himself to be the last, wishing he would go unnoticed and trying to blend in. But after everyone else has taken their turn, Adam turns to look at him. When he doesn't move, Adam crooks his finger and beckons Sauli over.

”Give these men some more wine,” Adam says into the shadows, and a servant appears with a wine jug, starting to fill cups.

Sauli stumbles forward and kneels in front of Adam. He picks up a grape and holds it in the air. Adam leans close, his eyes fluttering almost shut as he opens his mouth and takes Sauli's fingers into his mouth.

Adam's eyelashes are dusting his cheeks, a concentrated look on his face. Sauli's two fingers are enveloped in wet heat. The thought of wanting to die comes to him. A tongue slides along his fingers when Adam slowly pulls his mouth away.

There's a storm of emotions swirling inside him, no way to vent them out.

Adam takes a piece of fruit and Sauli realises with embarrassment that his mouth has already dropped open, as if ready for Adam. Still he opens his mouth wider, sucks the fruit into his mouth, and out of spite bites down on Adam's forefinger. Not enough to hurt, but firmly enough that it's trapped between his teeth, resting on his tongue. They stare at each other in the eye. Adam lifts his chin, looks at Sauli from under his lids, finally saying in a low voice: ”Are you going to give me my finger back?”

After Sauli feels like he's made his point clear he relaxes his jaw. Adam doesn't pull his finger out immediately, because he's looking down at Sauli's lap and seems distracted.

”You're hard,” Adam whispers.

He is. The fabric of the shendyt is tented

Adam gives him a look that's difficult to decipher, but meeting his eyes is too much, so Sauli stands up and moves away.

The party seems to end after that. By the time Sauli is taken to his room he's almost shaking. He tries to resist for a while, but it's useless, so he removes his shendyt and wraps his fingers around his stiff cock. It feels sinfully good. He wets his fingers with oil like they've been taught and slides his hand on his cock fast, thinking about intense kohl-rimmed eyes and a slick mouth, groaning from the almost painfully acute pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

Sauli has become used to travelling all the time, and he's been active all his life anyway, constantly on his feet and doing chores—so it's a huge relief when they're instructed to be active to stay in shape. Physical beauty and fitness are appreciated in Egypt. So they get to play sports in the courtyard, under the watchful eyes of guards. There's weightlifting, running, ball games. No weapons allowed, though. Unlike for members of the court, whom Sauli sees practicing archery or javelin-throwing. Adam, too, one time when they arrive to the courtyard. But he disappears from Sauli's sight, and they concentrate on their ball game. Only after the long game is over, having been filled with laughter and good-humoured jostling, Sauli notices that Adam hasn't left the courtyard after all, but has stayed and watched them play, lying on a divan under a canopy.

Despite the fun he has with other slaves, he hasn't stopped thinking about his chances of getting away. If he could only get outside of the palace, surely he could manage to make his way away from the city of Sais, join some caravan and backtrack his way all the way back home, even if it took months or years. He could at least try. So every time he's outside he pays attention to where the guards are positioned.

\---

On one lesson of intimacy they're finally taught what Adam likes. Sutan puts it bluntly right away.

”He's on top, so you'll be the ones getting fucked. He's a very attentive lover, so you're lucky. He's also pretty conventional in his preferences. I'll teach you some of the more extreme things as well. It's useful since you might end up in another man's harem sooner or later. But don't get too many ideas with Adam, it's not a turn-on for him. He keeps it quite vanilla compared to some. If he takes you to his bed, he's the one in control at all times.”

”Are you his lover since you know all this?” someone asks.

Sutan swats at the slave. ”Heavens, no. Don't get cheeky with me. It is my job to know everything.”

Sauli hears slaves sitting next to him whispering and giggling, and rolls his eyes.

”Have you noticed what Pharaoh Adam is packing under his shendyt?” one of them whispers.

”It's kind of hard to miss, if you look in that direction,” the other one replies.

” _Ohh_ , yeah. Please stuff me full, pound me hard,” the first one fake-moans until he too receives a slap on the back of his head from Sutan.

Some of the things are thankfully only described to them, or demonstrated by two of them acting things out clothed, with Sutan instructing where to put their arms and legs and how to move. Some things they're ordered to practice on each other, though. Namely pleasuring with their hands and mouths. It makes him really uncomfortable. All the slaves are attractive, he guesses, but he's not attracted _to_ any of them. He's never even thought about them in that context before, since he's never assumed he'd personally have relations with them. Even though he's heard suspicious noises enough times to guess that some of them are doing it with each other.

But there's no choice, so he turns to a slave with whom he isn't very close, but doesn't dislike either. He mimics the motions they've been taught, and tries to make it good for the other person, who seems a bit more enthusiastic than him, unless he's faking it. The touch of another man, the friction and motion eventually produce an effect in him, too. It does feel good, and he comes with the slave's hand wrapped around his cock, his lips kissing Sauli's chest.

\---

On another day they're thoroughly cleaned up in the baths and instructed to wash each other, then taught the beginnings of how to give a massage.

Their skin flushed from all the scrubbing, they're then taken to a temple to observe rituals for the first time. They have no access to the most sacred areas, which are permitted only for Pharaohs and priests. But since it is a festival day, and because they have been purified, they're allowed to enter the outer courtyard to witness some rituals and offerings performed by the priests. The temple is dedicated to Ra, God of the Sun. They've been told about all the gods, what they're like and how they're worshiped. Even though he doesn't quite know what to think of it all, he's impressed by the sights, and he feels an affinity for Ra, which amuses him. There are gods and deities for many things back in his home. A weather god, a forest god, a water god. There is no sun god, however, and he likes to think that it is Ra who blesses his home with never-ending light during summer, then leaving them for the winter.

After they leave the temple he has a feeling that all the earlier practice they've had will soon probably lead up to something. He's proven right.

”You're going to be bathing Pharaoh Adam,” Sutan tells them.

In the evening they're waiting in a small chamber that has a raised platform in the middle, and a large stone basin filled with warm water. There are candles lighted everywhere. The walls are painted with scenes of bathing. They're waiting for Adam, standing with their arms crossed behind their backs. Sauli hasn't seen him other than from afar since that day with all the fruit. Although some of the others have met Adam, brazenly edging towards him when they've seen him relatively unoccupied in the courtyard, making their presence known until Adam has come to greet them.

He hears humming from another room, getting louder and louder, and then Adam comes in. He only has a linen wrapped around his waist that he's holding in place with one hand. Otherwise he's naked, without any makeup.

Sauli's first thought is surprise at seeing that Adam has hair on his chest. As far as he understands, Egyptian beauty and cleanliness standards require the removal of most if not all hair below the neck. When they had been brought to the palace, they had been shaved from all body hair. After making sure they didn't have any lice, they had been allowed to grow back some of their pubic hair as long as they keep it trimmed. But all chest and armpit hair is still regularly shaved off.

Maybe Adam can't be bothered with it since he doesn't go shirtless, at least not that Sauli has seen. He's the Pharaoh, so he can do as he pleases. The hair is quite fair, too, unlike on some of Sauli's slave friends, who would have thick black hair covering their bodies if it wasn't shaved off.

He doesn't know whether the others find the sight attractive or not. But he's staring, and the sight causes a feeling of pressure in his groin, a heavy pulsing feeling. The hair grows in pleasing patterns on Adam's chest, and there's a treasure trail going down.

Adam walks up to the platform, seemingly not at all minding that they're there, and casually drops the linen.

Right, it's... sizeable. And cut.

Adam then turns around as he lifts his legs one by one to get into the wash basin, and they get an ample view of... the other side.

Sauli bites his lip. He's not going to survive this. He doesn't know which gods he has angered to deserve a fate like this. Being tormented in this way by a man he hates because it's for his sake that Sauli is kept captive.

Adam settles into the warm water and closes his eyes. When nothing happens, he opens them again and looks at them sweetly.

That wakes the slaves up from their trance, and the fastest ones grab soap and sponges. There's twelve of them, so they can't all fit around the basin at once. Turns have to be taken again.

Sauli stands back, his view now obstructed by backs of the kneeling slaves. He can only hear gentle splashing noises. He closes his eyes and tries to calm himself.

After some time a servant comes in with a steaming jug of water and pours it into the basin to keep the water warm. Adam clears his throat, and the ones who have been soaping him up move aside to let the remaining half take their turn.

Sauli wants to take a place at the end of the basin, where he could scrub Adam's legs, but in the cramped shuffling on the platform he somehow ends up right beside Adam.

Adam is lying there with his arms and legs spread, water up to his chest, looking totally relaxed, eyes closed and head supported on a headrest.

Sauli picks up a sponge, rubs it with soap and after a deep breath starts to rub Adam's upper chest with a circling motion. The other two on Sauli's side of the basin pick up their sponges as well, one of them concentrating on Adam's arm and another on his leg, and the slaves opposite them do the same on their side.

He's sliding the sponge on Adam's skin, gently working the suds into a lather. It makes the chest hair curl up.

He rubs over the right pectoral muscle and lower on Adam's stomach, his hand disappearing into water. But he doesn't want to go any lower than that. This is difficult enough as it is. He tries to breathe in a steady manner.

Objectively speaking, as he rubs Adam's body, he could say Adam doesn't have the most striking body he's ever seen. He doesn't have the widest shoulders—although they're wide, he's seen wider. He doesn't have the most muscled arms, nor the most developed chest, nor abdominal muscles that pop out. In fact, although he feels firm and tight through the sponge that he's pressing into Adam's skin, he's also endearingly soft in places. Perhaps Sauli has seen legs even longer, or an ass even shapelier and rounder, or a—well, he's not sure about that. Adam doesn't seem to be the _most_ anything, and yet he doesn't think he's ever reacted to anyone like this. It feels like his sanity is slowly dripping away from him. If they were other people, if Adam wasn't the Pharaoh and he wasn't a slave, and if there were no other people present, he would want to get into the water, too. To press himself against that body.

When he happens to turn his head just a fraction, he notices Adam is looking at him, his eyes just barely cracked open.

He can't continue after that, so he drops the sponge into the water, and the other slaves follow his cue, probably thinking Sauli somehow knows it's time to stop.

He moves away and lets other slaves take his place again. Adam sits forward and leans his head back, so someone soaps his hair and rinses it with water, then pours water all over Adam when he stands up.

Sauli watches as some of the slaves towel Adam dry, with Adam's back turned towards him. He wonders if all of this is something that slaves regularly do for Adam, or if it's just another occasion for Adam to determine which ones of them he wants to keep.

Then his heart skips a beat as he realises that the slaves drying Adam are not only drying him anymore, but touching him.

There are five of them. Their playful hands slide on Adam's skin, and although Sauli can't see it from behind Adam, it's obvious they're teasing him into hardness.

Adam doesn't react, remaining as passive as he's been through the whole process. He's letting the slaves do what they want. The only sign is his breathing getting heavier. Sauli is rooted in place. He's still aroused, but it almost goes unnoticed by him, because there's a tight sensation around his chest, like a metal loop squeezing his rib cage.

He doesn't understand why everything suddenly feels so bad. Does he want to join in? Is it regret that there's no space for him?

He looks at Adam's naked form, listening to the unmistakable sounds of skin on skin. Adam widens his stance just a little, and his muscles look like they're tensing up. Adam's head jerks suddenly, like he wants to turn it, but he hangs it instead, grabbing his hair and pulling it. A sigh breathed out is the only telltale sign of his release.

Sauli swallows thickly, turning his gaze to a flickering candle flame as the slaves finish toweling Adam.

\---

”Has he ever had a lover? Someone who's not a slave, I mean. Or even a favourite among the slaves?” It's Nebit asking this from Sutan.

”He has favourites from time to time. But if you mean anyone lasting for a longer period, then he's had a couple that I know of, but they happened some years ago. They didn't last longer than maybe for a few months.”

”And where are they now?”

”Hmm?” Sutan is preoccupied with adding finishing touches to Nebit's haircut. ”Oh, they were sold to Adam's friends. They come to Adam's parties with their masters sometimes. They seem to be prospering.”

Sutan turns his attention to Sauli, stroking the back of his hand along Sauli's cheek. ”Maybe you shouldn't shave. You look very cute with a little bit of stubble. Isn't he like a lion cub with that blond hair?” Sutan asks Nebit.

”Yes, just so,” Nebit says, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows behind Sutan's back.

”You know what, now that Adam has said he allows you to decorate yourselves, I think a nose ring would really suit Sauli.” Sutan looks at him appraisingly.

”You mean like on cattle?” he asks, baffled.

Sutan laughs. ”No, silly. Just a small golden ring, on the side of your nose. Here,” Sutan takes off his own golden earring and places it against Sauli's nose to demonstrate. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. It actually looks very nice. It catches the attention, makes him look interesting.

”I guess? If it doesn't hurt very much.”

”Just a bit. Anything for beauty.”

Thus his nose gets pierced. It does ache quite a bit during the first day, but eases after that. He's told to keep it clean. Some other slaves get their ears pierced, and some start planning for tattoos, since piercings and tattoos are now allowed for them. He is kind of tempted to pick something for himself, too. They would have to be colourful designs, and something that reminds him of home. But maybe he won't need to be reminded of home. Maybe he'll manage to actually return home.

\---

The slaves have to be present in some official ceremonies. To be ornamental. Everyone knows they belong to the Pharaoh, so no one will touch them. And if someone does, they've been instructed to make noise. Their duty is to just look pretty, to illustrate the range of beautiful things the Pharaoh possesses, and to fan the guests when it gets too hot.

So Sauli sees Adam do his job, be the figurehead and the royal person. It's a little strange to see people react to him as a godlike figure, in tears at the sight of him. Sauli hasn't been brought up with the beliefs that these people hold, even though he's now familiar with them. And he's seen Adam in such intimate settings, as a normal person.

They also attend a party that Adam throws for his friends. He wants his slave trainees to be present to serve the guests and dance. It's nicer than just standing around, it gives Sauli something to do, and he likes dancing. Even though nobody touches them, people definitely look. They're only slaves, so people can stare at them openly. He recognises some of Adam's friends, who have been pointed out to them. The one named Terrance smiles at him kindly.

At the end Adam sings, working the crowd into a frenzy with his vocal acrobatics.

”Isn't he magnificent?” Raja says. ”Singing is his favourite thing to do. I swear if he wasn't born as the Pharaoh, he'd be a singer.”

Afterwards all the slaves, who have never heard Adam sing before, encircle him and lavish him with praise.

”Well thank you, ”Adam says laughing. ”Aww, that's sweet of you.”

Adam notices Sauli's absense, though, and with his gaze singles him out in the crowd. A black-haired, middle-aged woman comes to whisper something into Adam's ear.

”Just a moment,” Adam says, and then walks over to Sauli.

”Did you not like it?” Adam asks, looking at him.

”No, I—” he stammers. ”It's just, I've already heard you sing.”

”You have? You're full of surprises, then. And secrets. So did you like it or not?”

”I—yes,” he blurts out.

The corner of Adam's mouth twitches in a brief smile that doesn't look very happy. ”Was that so hard, now? Admitting you like one thing about me. I really had to pull that confession out of you.”

He's so taken aback he doesn't know what to say, but he's saved when the woman (the Queen mother?) comes to take Adam's arm and lead him away.

\---

Soon after the party Adam starts requesting their presence in groups of three. Sauli supposes it's easier to spend time with just a few of them at a time, when with all of them there's so much hustle and bustle with everyone vying for Adam's attention. He doesn't know the particulars of what happens in those session. Everyone likes to be mysterious and leave the others wondering. Although he's sure he would have heard by now if anything very physical had happened.

Sauli's turn comes late one night when Raja commands him, Nebit and another slave called Meru to go pamper Adam.

”He's tired, and he was in a bad mood earlier. Take these to him,” Raja says handing them a plate of tiger nut sweets. ”He's been out riding all day long.”

They're escorted to a room where Adam is lounging on a bed, but sits up when they come in.

”You're a sight for sore eyes. What have you got for me?”

Adam eats some of the sweet balls made of nuts, dates and honey, and tells them about his day riding out on an inspection of some building sites.

Meru asks if he cares for a shoulder massage, and Adam replies he would love one, taking off his wide necklace. Meru gets on the bed behind Adam and starts kneading his shoulders. It's quiet except for the occasional groan from Adam when Meru finds a tight spot. Sauli and Nebit sit on the floor, Sauli fiddling with the corner of a rug.

”I'll take over,” Nebit says, startling Sauli. ”Let's switch.”

Time passes on, Nebit now massaging Adam.

”You don't want to try?” Adam asks quietly.

Sauli looks up and finds Adam watching him. So he gets up, and Nebit gives him his place behind Adam.

Adam is wearing a thin black tunic with a wide neck. There's warmth coming through the material, and his skin feels even warmer every time Sauli's fingers glide over naked skin. At first he's overly conscious of everything, too aware that Adam feels every touch of his fingers, too aware of the soft skin and the tightness of the muscles. But gradually he relaxes, finding a comfortable position sitting behind Adam, his legs spread but careful not to sit so close that their bodies would touch. He concentrates on working on Adam's neck.

His thoughts start drifting. Adam's hair looks darker in the dimly lit room. He's thinking about different textures of hair he's seen and felt. Back home everyone had quite light-coloured hair, some very blond. Like wheat. It was also soft to touch, very fine, lone strands of hair thin. Standing up and floating in the air when the weather was extremely cold. Since then he's seen many kinds of hair, some much coarser, thicker, shiny black hair, tight curls. Adam's hair looks soft and fluffy. His fingers travel up until he's sliding them into Adam's hair, gently pressing into his scalp, with more pressure when Adam's head lolls back.

As he's massaging Adam's head, Adam starts leaning back against his chest. More and more heavily. He's a bigger and heavier man than Sauli, and it's getting difficult to sit upright. He has to stop massaging with one hand and support himself against the bed. He's about to clear his throat to indicate his discomfort, when he sees that Nebit has his finger on his lips in a clear sign to stay quiet. That's when he realises Adam is asleep. He throws a helpless glance at the other two, but they just shrug their shoulders. Then they slip quietly out of the room, leaving Sauli to deal with the situation. Only two guards remain behind, standing unmoving in the shadows.

He doesn't know what he should do. But he's really tired himself, and Adam is a warm weight against him. Maybe if he just lay back for a while and thought about how to best wake Adam up. He wraps his arms around Adam, crossing them over Adam's midsection, and leans back himself against the pillows, letting Adam fall back with him. _This is dangerous_ , he thinks, Adam's hair tickling his nose. But he wraps himself tightly around Adam. It's so easy and pleasant to let sleep claim him, cocooning Adam's body in his arms.

He wakes up alone.

\---

He has to admit his chances of escaping are slim. He's abandoned many plans, and he's come to the conclusion that the only hope is simply to somehow get out of the harem and try to avoid guards. But he knows the courtyard is packed with them even at night. The wall is too tall to climb over, and the gateways are illuminated with lanterns. He has to try anyway. Maybe he'll have a chance when there's a change of guards. This is what he's wanted all along, after all. Getting away from there.

Nebit has now proceeded to having sex with his favourite guard. Sauli's room is located close to the main doors, and he happens to be awake one night when he hears whispers outside his room. He listens in, and it's easy to conclude that Nebit and the guard slip away to have sex. He debates whether he dares to creep out of his room, because he's unsure if there are other guards present at the door. But who knows how long the tryst will last, his chances could end any day. So he peeks out and finds no one guarding the door. He's dismayed, however, when he discovers the door doesn't budge. Through a crack he sees it's bolted from outside.

The next day he takes a huge risk and during their meal pilfers a knife. He's not mad enough to try to threaten a guard with it, and anyway it's quite dull. But if he slides it into the crack and pushes up, he might be able to lift the wooden bar that's acting as a latch.

That night Nebit is at it again with the guard, and he does manage to open the door, quickly pulling it open to catch the falling bar before it makes a noise.

With his heart pounding he walks quietly through hallways, empty of guards who probably patrol only palace doors and outside. He has no idea how he will manage to exit the palace into the courtyard, though, if the main doors are heavily guarded. His heart feels so heavy.

He enters a hall that's some sort of a waiting area and hears noise. There's someone in there.

Adam is on all fours on the floor, with his butt sticking up, reaching under a couch and calling ”Pharaoh! Pharaoh!”

He's dumbfounded. Has Adam lost his mind?

”What on earth are you doing?” he asks before he has time to think.

Adam turns to look at him calmly as if it isn't at all strange for either of them to be there.

”My dog. He's got himself stuck again. I'm not really supposed to call him Pharaoh. But he clearly thinks he's the one in charge.”

Indeed, there's whining coming from underneath. Sauli helps by lifting the couch, and Adam reaches under it and pulls something out.

A small dog appears, standing up and shaking himself comically long.

Adam looks up at Sauli. ”What are you doing in here?”

”I'm... escaping,” he says lamely. It's too late to think of excuses anyway.

”Oh. I see.” They both know what a hopeless attempt it is.

The dog comes to sniff his ankles, so Sauli picks him up and sits down on the floor, resting his back against the couch.

”He's cute,” he says.

”You like dogs?”

”I do. Although I'd never seen dogs this small before my journey here. I like him, though,” he says and without thinking kisses the top of the little dog's head. It feels nice to be touching something so pure in its love.

”He's the first dog I've had as an adult,” Adam says settling down next to him. ”And the first one that's really mine. We only had one dog in the palace when I was a boy.”

”We had guard dogs in our village.”

Adam stays quiet for a while, and Sauli keeps petting the dog.

”I haven't had him for long yet. He arrived here quite recently.” Adam scratches the top of the dog's head. ”I fell in love straight away. I'd like to make sure he's the right one for me. But more than anything I want him to be happy. And I know if he doesn't like it here, I'll have to let him go. It's never felt like this before with anyone else. Like the thought of it is killing me. I don't know how to go on living now that I know he exists, if I don't have him in my life,” Adam says quietly.

”I thought you said he was your first dog.”

Adam looks at him, and a shiver comes over him.

”You're cold.” Adam takes his cape and wraps it around Sauli's bare shoulders.

”Thanks.”

”I think you should be hitting me with something heavy now, if you wanted to make a run for it.”

Sauli giggles at the absurdity of it all. He has no inclination whatsoever to hurt Adam. No one should hurt him, ever. Maybe it's strange that he feels like that, considering Adam is in a way the one who's keeping him captive. Wasn't he supposed to hate Adam?

Adam stares. ”I've never seen you laugh in my company.”

He cringes inwardly. He might have been quite stone-faced in all his meetings with Adam.

”That's probably true. I'm sorry. I'm not usually like that, but... I've had a lot on my mind.”

Everything seems so funny that now he can't stop smiling, and Adam's expression is making him smile even more.

”How about this,” Adam says slowly. ”If you agree to stay and learn more about our culture, and to keep me company for one more month, I promise I'll give you your freedom after that.”

What?

”Are you serious?”

”I don't want to keep anyone in my harem who hates it. I'm not a sadist.”

Utterly stunned, he stops petting Pharaoh for long enough that the dog jumps from his lap to climb on Adam's lap instead.

Sauli has the sudden realisation that there must be a lot men, even free men, who would give anything to be in his position, even if being here means being a slave. This would be a good life, an easy life, compared to what many other people have in this world.

Adam looks away and remains quiet for a moment. ”Do you think I would enjoy being entertained by someone who hates my guts and wishes he'd be anywhere but with me? Do you think I'd force myself on someone who doesn't want me, rape them?”

”No, no. I'm sorry. I've never thought that about you.”

”I do hope you'll change your mind about being here, and I—”

”Why me?” Sauli interrupts. Maybe that's not something that should be done to the Pharaoh.

”What?” Adam seems surprised, his full lower lip hanging slightly open.

”Why would you want me to stay in the harem, when you let go of other slaves so easily?”

”Because you are... you.” Adam looks away and cards his fingers through his hair.

That doesn't actually explain anything. He wonders if Adam is drunk.

”Alright, time to go to sleep,” Adam whispers to the dog and gets up. He starts walking away carrying the dog in his arms, but then stops and comes back.

”I should escort you back to the harem. Otherwise you'll get in trouble.”

So they walk all the way back to the harem in silence, but it's companionable. Adam opens the latch and faces the astonished guard, whose shag with Nebit is clearly well over by now.

”I'm returning this slave,” Adam says with his hand a warm weight on Sauli's shoulder. ”He's been with me, he's not in trouble. No need to gossip.”

And with that Adam goes. The guard is unable to say anything and just stares until Sauli goes to his room. Maybe the poor man has never been spoken to by the Pharaoh himself before. Possibly he's also horrified how close he was to being discovered he'd abandoned his post.

In his room Sauli realises he still has Adam's cape, but he decides to return it sometime later, as it's warm and smells good.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Sauli briefly wonders if that strange interaction between them had been a dream, but Adam's cape is still wrapped around his body.

After the slaves have had their lunch Sutan arrives to tell them Adam wishes company for a walk in the garden.

”Sauli, you're going.”

”He wants just one person?” someone asks.

”Just one,” Sutan says.

There are some catcalls and someone slaps Sauli's back, but he thinks some of the looks are envious, too.

Adam is waiting for him, sitting on a bench in the shade of a palm tree. Pharaoh the dog is lying on the ground and wags his tail when Sauli approaches.

”Hi, Sauli,” Adam says in his light voice. ”I have a treat for you first.”

Maybe Sauli wasn't an arbitrary pick on Sutan's part after all. Maybe Adam has requested specially for him.

Adam pats a spot next to him, and when Sauli takes a seat Adam hands him a cup of some pale red liquid, perhaps juice, with something floating in it.

”Try it.”

When he takes a sip of the sweet juice and sucks one of the pieces into his mouth, his tongue is instantly met with cold. It's ice. He rolls the ice cube in his mouth, enjoying the cold sensation. It reminds him of home, of his childhood when he used to pick icicles that were hanging from roofs or trees and bite them for fun, ice crunching between his teeth.

”How is this possible?” he mumbles with the ice cube tucked into his cheek. It's hot in the garden, at least for him. The weather has been constantly hot or warm ever since he's arrived in Egypt, although he's been told it would be getting cooler, and that the hot season will be so much hotter.

”They bring ice here from the mountains. It keeps when it's wrapped in straw and stored underground. I thought you might like it.”

He smiles happily, wincing when the coldness against the roof of his mouth causes a spike of pain in his head.

”Careful, you'll get a—”

”Headache, I know. Makes your head cold,” he says laughing.

They take a slow walk around the garden, his bare feet getting dusty. Adam points out different fruit trees that are planted in neat rows. There's fig, pomegranate. Everything is placed around the garden in an orderly fashion; benches in the shade, water ditches and pools with water lilies in them. All sorts of flowers and herbs. Adam explains they get medicinal plants from the garden. Other than that he doesn't talk much, and Sauli wonders if it's even allowed for him as a slave to make an initiative for conversation. They play with Pharaoh a lot. But it's like something inside him has unlocked now that he's realised he will be free in a month's time. Assuming that Adam remembers his promise and keeps it. He feels light. No wonder it's hard to stop smiling.

After Adam leaves and he's back inside the harem some of the slaves ambush him immediately.

”So what happened? Did he fuck you against a tree?” a black-haired slave with olive skin asks. It's the one he doesn't like very much, called Djau.

”You know he did not. Don't try to tell me at least one of you wasn't spying from the balcony.”

They laugh, admitting they had spied, and say it had looked pretty boring.

After that he starts seeing Adam nearly daily unless Adam is busy with his duties, a couple of times leaving the city. Often they meet with other slaves present. At those times Adam doesn't pay any special attention to him. Yet Sauli feels like there's the occasional conspiratorial look between them, like they have a secret or a mutual understanding. Which he supposes they do, since there's the promise of freedom.

Sometimes it's just the two of them. More walks in the garden, or Adam wanting to show him something in the palace, or listening to music played by the palace musicians on their various instruments: drums, flutes, lyres, harps. It feels like Adam is trying to prove some point.

Of course, the other slaves notice that Sauli gets to spend time with Adam alone. They tease quite a lot. He can easily distinguish the remarks said in good nature, like the ones coming from Nebit, but he's not sure if all the comments are like that. He can understand the envy. Their place in the harem depends on their ability to please Adam, and to them it seems like Sauli is being given more chances than anyone else.

On their second private meeting Adam asks about his home. He closes his eyes for a moment and pictures it.

”Well, we lived in a village close to a lake. The sea wasn't terribly far away. There was a trade route nearby, so sometimes I met people from faraway places and heard stories. Although nothing could have prepared me for the things I've seen here. It was a simple life.” He feels a little shy telling Adam about it. His past belongs in a whole other world. But Adam seems interested.

”We were quite wealthy. Had sheep and goats, many bronze items. We lived in a long house with a few other families, everyone under the same roof. Our animals, too. I had three sisters but I was the only son, so losing me has probably been difficult for my parents.” That's what hurts him the most, the knowledge how painful it must have been for his parents to lose him. He hopes they've endured. ”Still, at least my sisters had husbands and children. They'll be alright, I think.”

Adam looks at him seriously. ”I'm sorry for the pain your being here has caused for you and your family.”

”You weren't there. You didn't personally come to steal me away.”

Adam still looks sad, and he wonders if he should have said it more clearly that he doesn't blame Adam. That Adam is forgiven. But before he can open his mouth Adam is already talking, changing the subject.

”I've heard stories of places with snow, with bright nights and dark days. But they seemed otherworldly, and I've never talked with someone who has experienced them personally.”

So he starts describing what it was like. Talking about his home makes him emotional, but the longer he talks the better he feels. It feels good to share it with someone. Some things are difficult to explain, because no equivalent words exist. But it also makes it fun, trying to explain a concept without naming it.

\---

”Has he taken you into his bed yet?” Djau asks.

”No, even though I don't think that's any of your business,” he says.

Djau just smiles slightly.

The next time Sutan and all slaves are present Djau speaks up.

”I've asked everyone, and no one has slept with Pharaoh Adam yet. When does he start taking us to bed? We've been taught everything we should know. Surely we're ready to pleasure him.”

Sutan looks uncomfortable. ”I'm not sure, actually. I don't want you to think there's anything wrong with you, but I would have expected him to pick one of you by now. Maybe there's some issue with him. I can make gentle enquiries, but I may not be able to inform you. It's not really your business, after all, what the Pharaoh does or doesn't do.”

”Maybe we should try seducing him,” Djau suggests. ”Shake him loose from whatever his hang-up is.”

”Maybe you should,” Sutan says with a shrug.

\---

The slaves seem to put their plan into motion at the next evening gathering they're all invited to. They're in a large entertainment room and a group of musicians has been playing all night long. There's sweet incense burning, lots of food and wine served. Other than slaves, there are maybe a dozen of Adam's friends, too. Adam is mingling, going from people to people. Many of the slaves dance or lounge about, and every chance they get they approach Adam. It's so obvious to Sauli how they're trying to seduce him, giving him looks, positioning their almost naked bodies in suggestive ways, whispering into his ear and daringly giving just the lightest touches that could be interpreted as accidental; brushing his fingers when handing him a sweetmeat or pretending to lose their balance and taking support from his arm.

Adam is drinking quite a lot, laughing loudly and flirting back. Sauli has drunk only one cup of wine himself. He stops when he sees Adam drowning one after the other, because he has a strong feeling only one of them should be drunk.

He joins the dancing for a while and talks with Nebit as much as he can to keep himself occupied, but somehow he always sees Adam from the corner of his eye.

Their eyes keep meeting.

Adam is looking at him in a way that he hasn't looked before. With intention. It's unbearable, making his skin tingle, butterflies in his stomach, making him squirmy and hot, his heart thumping heavily in his chest.

 _Please don't look at me like that_ , he thinks and tries to convey it to Adam.

Nebit leaves him to go to dance, and maybe he should have gone with him, because now Adam is staring non-stop. Sauli is sitting alone on a padded bench in the shadow of a pillar. Adam starts coming towards him, walking a little unsteadily. He's wearing a knee-length black tunic with a thin golden chain around his waist.

”So you're the only one who doesn't want to try to seduce me and get into my bed,” Adam says leaning against the pillar and taking another sip from his cup. His eyes look very dark in the dim light.

”Is there someone else in the harem you like, another slave? Is that why you don't wish to seduce me? Do you have a regular who fucks you?”

The blunt question makes him flinch a little. His mouth is completely dry. He swallows and shakes his head no, looking back into Adam's eyes.

Adam glances at the other people. ”I know Raja thinks it's good to make new slaves practice things on each other, to get them out of their shell. Which one of them touched you? Which one of them did you want for that?”

 _Please stop talking_. Perhaps it's best to just stay quiet and not provoke him. No matter what Sauli says, it would be difficult to get through to Adam when he's in this state. He's glad he's not drunk himself. Things would probably escalate into fighting.

”Or did you...” Adam rubs his short beard and tries to look nonchalant, failing. His dark eyes look glassy. ”Did you have a man back home? A man of your own?”

When he doesn't answer Adam sits down heavily next to him and hangs his head. After a moment Sauli gets up to a nearby table and fills a cup with water. He plucks the wine cup from Adam's hands and replaces it.

He remains standing there to watch that Adam drinks the entire cup. After drinking Adam leans slightly forward until he's resting his head against Sauli's hip.

There's a hot breath on his skin above the edge of the shendyt, beard scratching his skin. Adam takes the hem of the shendyt between his fingertips.

He needs to get out of this situation before Adam presses his mouth against his skin or worse. His legs feel weak. When he looks around he sees both grinning faces and accusing stares from the slaves. Thankfully he also spots Terrance. After a pleading look Terrance seems to get the message and comes over, nodding at Sauli and dragging Adam up. Adam doesn't resist when his arm is thrown over Terrance's shoulders and he's led away.

\---

No sight of Adam the next day, but the day after that the slaves are in attendance when Adam is greeted by some dignitaries. Before Adam takes a seat he walks by the slaves and stops in front of Sauli.

”I'm sorry,” Adam whispers into his ear, his breath and the timbre of his voice causing a tickling feeling. ”I was intrusive and an ass. Not my business.” Adam then walks to the dais.

”At least he's interested in one of us,” Nebit says quietly.

The occasion in it itself isn't very interesting, but it's nice to observe Adam as well as all the other people in the room. At some point a familiar-looking woman comes in carrying Pharaoh in her arms. She drops him into Adam's lap and takes a seat behind Adam. He now knows she's Adam's mother because Adam has been talking about her. Seeing them together makes him smile, even though it also makes him miss his own mother.

Later Adam is taking a stroll around the room while talking with his guests, carrying a sleepy dog with one arm and a bunch of scrolls in another. He stops close to Sauli when someone comes up to him trying to give him yet another scroll.

Adam looks adorably confused with his hands full, so Sauli takes a step forward and takes Pharaoh from his arms so Adam can concentrate on business.

He lowers his head to nuzzle Pharaoh. ”Hi buddy, hi baby.”

Belatedly he realises that while they've never been briefed about this, they're probably expected to have enough sense to never take something from the Pharaoh without permission. Warmth rushes into his face. He's taking liberties. But Adam is already reading the scroll, not paying any attention to him. Pharaoh stays calmly in his arms and drowses off again. After some time Adam comes to pick him up.

”Was he a good boy?”

Pharaoh wags his tail and yawns, and Sauli kisses his head.

”A very good boy,” he says and gives the dog back to Adam.

Adam smiles but doesn't say anything else, glancing at the other slaves who no doubt are looking at them.

The slaves leave, but a little later Sauli is escorted back there by a guard to look for Raja's missing fan. He stops in his tracks when he notices Adam and Terrance sitting on the other side of the room with their backs to Sauli.

”He's so cute it's absolutely killing me,” Adam is saying and groaning.

Terrance laughs.

”Don't laugh at me. It isn't funny. Like I want to be that creepy guy who just stares at him while he sleeps.”

”It's very funny. You're so far gone,” Terrance says.

Surely they're still talking about the dog? He's right there on Adam's lap.

But it makes him wonder. That conversation they had on the night of his sad escape attempt has been nagging him. It had been hard to follow Adam's train of thought. He still sometimes gets it mixed up who or what is doing the action in a sentence and who is the object. Maybe he hasn't fully understood Adam's meaning.

He knows Adam treats him differently than the other slaves. And there's heat between them, he knows it. Could he really be becoming Adam's favourite slave? But then if that's the case, why is he offering Sauli his freedom? Hasn't he always just kept his favourite slaves as long as he's been into them, and then let them be sold?

He feels the glare of the guard on the back of his neck. It's really not good to be eavesdropping on the Pharaoh. Fearing that the guard makes a noise, he takes a glance around the room so he can say he saw no fan, and tiptoes away from there.

\---

It's been about two weeks since their agreement. Two more and he is free to go wherever he wants.

Adam has invited him to enjoy refreshments on a balcony that looks to the Nile. He spots large birds on the river shore.

Adam comes to stand next to him, leaning on the railing.

”Did you have cranes in your home?”

”Cranes,” he repeats the new word. ”Yes. They're beautiful.”

”They arrive late in the Season of Flood and leave again sometime during the Season of Emergence.”

Sauli thinks about it for a while, matching the Egyptian seasons with the ones back home. It would mean the birds arrive to spend winter in Egypt and leave before summer. While the ones at home...

”They're the same,” he says.

”The same what now?”

”The cranes. They arrive in my home when it gets warm there, and leave before it gets cold. This is where they come for the cold months. They're the same cranes.”

For some reason it's impossible to fight back tears and they slide down his cheeks. In his mind he whispers a message to deliver home, to these birds who can so easily travel the distance back and forth.

He smiles and wipes his cheeks with his arm. When he turns to Adam he notices there's a crushed look on Adam's face, however, so he quickly suggests they play a board game. It's easier to concentrate on looking at Adam's freckled hands moving on the board.

\---

The next evening he's arriving from picking up a clean shendyt after having spilled beer on his old one, when Raja meets him and turns him around.

”No, you're going to Adam's party.”

When he arrives there he sees he's the only slave. Everyone else is a friend of Adam's. He doesn't know what his role is. It feels strange to be standing there with no other slaves around him. Adam only smiles at him, engaged with talking to someone else.

He's served some sweetmeats. A couple of Adam's friends approach him, marvelling at his eyes but then passing on.

Terrance comes to greet him, though.

”Nice to see you, Sauli. Thank you for looking after Adam.”

Is he? Has he been? He mutters it's his pleasure.

This time Adam doesn't seem to be drunk. He's dressed in white and gold, arms and legs bare, the fabrics hugging his body.

Suddenly Adam claps his hands together and tells everyone to take a seat.

”There's a dance performance,” Terrance explains to him.

There are bench seats lined up to face an empty corner of the room, and everyone starts taking their place, crammed tightly together. He doesn't know what to do and soon he's the only one still standing. He can't very well sit next to anyone since he shouldn't be touching anyone else than the Pharaoh.

”Oh, right,” Adam says noticing Sauli's plight. He's sitting between two friends of his, both black-haired, the other one with long hair and the other with short. Adam points at a spot on a rug on the floor in front of him.

So he makes his way to Adam, and when he's taking a seat Adam touches his arm briefly to guide him to sit down between Adam's spread legs with his back leaning against the bench.

He swallows down a sound that threatens to leave his throat. The performance starts, a group of young men and women he's never seen before entering the room and starting an intricate dance to music being played.

His eyes don't register any of it. A hand is tentatively placed on his shoulder. He can't concentrate on anything else than the warmth of that hand, the barest movements of those fingers stroking his skin, Adam's thumb against his neck. There's molten heat in the pit of his stomach, his skin prickling. The entire dance goes by him as he fights the arousal threatening to overwhelm him.

It's a relief when the dance ends and people applaud, getting up. He stands up shakily and marches straight to a table to get some wine.

Later he sees Adam talking with a young man, standing intimately close. It looks like flirting. Adam also keeps glancing at him, though. Is he checking Sauli's reactions? He empties his cup of wine. He knows why it feels like someone is slowly pressing a knife into his chest. Why lately instead of looking forward to the day of his release he's been half dreading it. He leaves the cup on the table and turns his back on the scene, walking to breathe the cooler night air on the balcony. There's a light moving slowly in the darkness; a boat with a lantern gliding down the Nile. Someone comes up behind him and an arm is wrapped loosely around his waist.

”Do you want me?” Adam speaks quietly into his ear. ”Do you? I don't want you to please me, I want you to want me.”

”I...”

”You're not like the others. You wouldn't just say something because you think it's what I want to hear. Don't start now.”

”I'm in love with you.” He definitely doesn't know if that's something Adam wants to hear, but it's true.

Adam turns him around and tightens his hold, pulling Sauli against him. Lips press against his so eagerly that he smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Adam. They press kisses on each other's lips and it's so soft and sweet. Adam's hands are warm touching his naked back. The beard which is getting a bit long is scratching his face, but it's lovely. It definitely seems like his words are well received, but thankfully Adam releases him from his uncertainty when he breaks their kiss and whispers, ”I'm in love with you, too.”

They kiss gently for a long time on the shadowed balcony. It's impossible to keep it from getting heated, however, the longing too strong. A moan escapes him when Adam's tongue licks across his mouth. He chases it, opening his mouth and kissing Adam wetly. He's moving restlessly against Adam, feeling like he can't get close enough. Adam spreads his fingers against Sauli's lower back and pulls him close while giving a teasing thrust with his hips, a hard length pressing against Sauli. He muffles his groan against Adam's chest, this close from straddling Adam's thigh.

Adam is panting harshly, eventually grabbing Sauli's hips and pushing him slightly away, separating their bodies. They look at each other and Adam's eyes drop back to Sauli's lips, his body swaying forward lightly. He seems to shake himself out of it, though.

”I'll end the party,” Adam says, his voice low.

Sauli nods and leans back against the wall, waiting in the night air while Adam goes back inside. He hears voices, some whining at the abrupt end and some clearly teasing.

Adam then comes back and offers his hand. When Sauli takes it he's led through a doorway that was hidden by a fabric, and then through narrow corridors into what are obviously Adam's private quarters. Into his bedroom.

Adam looks at him like he's struck dumb. ”I want to kiss you some more.”

It makes Sauli giggle aloud. So he gets on the low bed and Adam follows him, carefully lying half next to him, half on top. They continue their kissing, sighing against each other's lips. He wraps one leg around Adam, grabs his hair while they kiss. It's both sweet as honey and excruciatingly arousing, melting him into the bed. It's different from what he has imagined. Somehow it's obvious to him that this isn't how Adam usually behaves in bed with his harem slaves. Adam seems so careful, even hesitant, yet completely enthralled by Sauli. His eyes close when Sauli strokes his cheek. Everything about him is so beautiful. Pink lips.

”You're so beautiful,” Adam says after opening his eyes, echoing his thoughts.

He indicates he wants another kiss, and they get back into it, touching and stroking each other. Adam changes his position and it makes his thigh slide between Sauli's, pressing so deliciously against his hard-on that he gasps.

”Mm-hm?” Adam looks delighted and rubs with his thigh. ”Do you want to... To make love?” Adam's fingers stroke down his chest. ”Anything you want or don't want is fine. It's just, I've wanted you for so long that parts of me are turning blue. I'll need to do something about it.”

He laughs, familiar with the expression.

”No, let's do something about it together. I want you, right now.”

Adam smiles and slowly circles his fingers around Sauli's navel. ”Have you felt it, too...?” he asks glancing at Sauli.

He knows what Adam means, the overwhelming pull and need.

”Of course I have, obviously. Come here, please.”

Adam kisses him again, lying on top of him. Sauli reaches down and grabs the fabric of Adam's tunic, starting to pull it up until it bunches around Adam's hips.

Adam grins against his lips. ”I think you want me naked.”

”I think you're right.”

He watches as Adam kneels and opens his ornamental belt, pulls the tunic over his head. He's wearing a triangular loincloth around his hips that barely covers what's underneath.

Sauli opens the knots of string on Adam's hips that hold it together, and lets it slide off. He takes Adam's hips between his hands and looks. The head is already glistening, the hard length filling out even more and twitching as he looks at it.

”You're killing me,” Adam says arching his back a little.

”By looking?”

”Yes. I want to see you, too.”

Adam sits back and starts unwrapping the cloth that's wrapped around Sauli's hips, brushing his palm slowly over the bulge there so that Sauli's hips jump.

”Oh,” Adam whispers after throwing the cloth away.

”It's not quite as big as yours,” he says, not embarrassed exactly but a little shy and feeling like he should state the obvious.

”No,” Adam says and leans close, lying down on his stomach. ”But your cock is very, very pretty.”

Sauli starts giggling with a hand over his eyes.

”It is very stiff because you have the hots for me, and—” Adam flicks his tongue briefly along its length and moans. ”It tastes good.”

His mouth is open in a silent gasp, his entire body tense. Adam flattens his tongue and licks all over it, dragging his tongue to the tip and lapping it over and over, taking him into his warm mouth and sucking.

After the first choked sound he's moaning so loudly it's more like screaming and he wonders where the closest guards are. It feels like he's dying a sweet death from the pleasure. He's going to come too soon, though. He grabs Adam's hair, pulling. Adam releases him and looks up, his eyes drugged and lower lip slick.

”Would you please just—” He steadies his breath. ”I want you in me.”

They find oil, and Adam starts gently rubbing over his hole, kissing him while he does it, nuzzling his face and neck. The fingers push in, stretching him.

”You can do it now,” he whispers.

He's on his back with his legs spread up in the air and knees bent when Adam slowly enters him, kneeling with his legs spread wide and pushing with his hips until his cock slides fully inside. Adam pulls back slightly and pushes back in, grinding his hips in a circle. Sauli wraps his arms around Adam, digs his heel into Adam's buttock.

It's instantly driving him out of his mind, feeling like there are little flames of heat licking inside him. He seeks out Adam's mouth and they keep kissing, pausing to breathe in between. Adam finds a better angle to thrust harder, and Sauli can feel the muscles on his buttocks working when he grabs them, clenching and unclenching. Adam buries his head against Sauli's neck, his short beard brushing against Sauli's skin, and pants like a wild animal, giving little moans of ” _ah, ah_ ” every now and then.

Everything is so hot and wet, the slide of their bodies slick. His cock feels so sensitive it could go off any moment, but he tries to hold it back. It's impossible to get enough of Adam's body pressed against him, moving inside him. He's stroking and squeezing wherever he can reach. He feels so small under Adam's larger body.

”Come on, baby,” Sauli says with a gasp. Adam lifts his head, his eyes wide. He then gives a couple of short thrusts.

”That's it. You're doing so well," he tells Adam.

At this Adam's head drops back and there are hot puffs of breath against Sauli's neck.

”Give it to me,” Sauli whispers. ”I want it.”

Adam lets out a high-pitched noise and jerks his hips. With one hand on Adam's hip and the other grabbing his ass, Sauli directs the movement, squeezing with his fingers in the rhythm that he wants. Adam goes so pliant on top of him, melting into him, his hips continuing their undulating movement and lips brushing Sauli's neck.

”Stop, stop moving,” he says.

Adam freezes, pressed deep inside, not moving but just panting harshly. Sauli grinds his own hips against Adam, pulling his hips back a little and then back in, tightening the muscles around Adam. He's completely enjoying the sensation with his eyes closed and mouth open, arching his back.

”Now move again, keep going.”

Adam obeys, his hips picking up speed, a slapping noise filling the room.

”That's good. Good.”

”Yeah? Like this?” Adam's voice is so raspy.

”Yeah, yeah. Baby, _ahh_ _—_ ”

Adam strokes his cock fast and he comes wetly between their bodies, toes curling and feeling wrung out from pleasure. In the midst of it Adam pistons his hips hard until Sauli can feel the release pumping inside him, Adam moaning in ecstasy, his muscles tensing.

Afterwards they lie completely wrapped in each other, slowly getting their breathing under control. He squeezes Adam tightly with his arms, swaying their bodies from side to side a little.

”Hi,” he whispers into Adam's ear.

Adam slides down a little and settles until his head is resting on Sauli's chest, cheek pressed against his skin.

”Hi. That was wonderful. And surprising,” Adam says, his fingers tracing Sauli's muscles. After a while he clears his throat. ”I know there are still two weeks left of our agreement. But you'll be free tomorrow. Terrance will see to it that you are placed on a ship that can take you to the furthest port possible. I hope you can find a caravan there and join them.”

Sauli pets Adam's damp hair.

”Don't be stupid. I'm not going anywhere.”

Silence. ”What?”

”I'm in love with you now,” he replies to the dumb man who's supposed to be the great Pharaoh.

”But—your home.”

”I will always miss it, as long as I live. But I can love it from afar. I can't love you from afar. I need to be with you, and you need to be loved by me.”

Adam releases a shuddering breath. ”I do?”

”Yes. You need to be loved by me for a long time, with everything I've got.”

Adam lifts his head and finally looks at him, his eyes red and glistening but hopeful.

”And what about you? Can you handle me?” Adam smiles slightly and comes so close that he can brush their noses together. ”Do you want to commit to me?”

Sauli suddenly gets the impression that so far Adam has revealed only a fraction of the intensity of his feelings. That they scare Adam.

”I can handle you. Of course I want to. Don't worry so much.” He gives Adam a kiss and burrows himself close, a deliriously happy feeling filling him, bubbling inside him.

This is where he belongs now. To be quite honest, even if he wasn't in love with Adam, returning to his old life in the village would be difficult. In his heart he knows it would no longer satisfy him, that simple and limited life. He would quickly start longing for the things he's seen, for the world. It's easier to let go now, because he knows he's changed too much himself. None of it could ever be the same, but his old home will live inside him.

”I do still need my freedom, though. I can never be your equal, no one can, but I need to be independent. I need a purpose in life.”

”Yes, anything. I can't believe you really mean it, that you'll be mine. But we'll figure it out, find you something meaningful to do. A status and a title. Master of the hawks? It would take years of practice, but if you like it...” Adam sounds almost giddy now. ”And rooms close to mine. I'll introduce you to my family. You'll get to know all my friends. Make your own friends, too,” Adam adds quickly.

It all sounds lovely, but there's something he should say. Make it clear now so it doesn't become an issue later.

”I know Pharaohs usually keep a harem, of course, so if you still want—”

”Sauli...”

Adam's tone of voice makes him blush and fiddle with a curl of his hair.

”Come here,” Adam says and kisses him. ”My only one. I don't want a harem. And I can't give the freedom only to you because I love you, while ignoring all other people. That would feel false, dishonest.”

It almost makes him cry.

”I'll ask the slaves what they want. Their freedom, a job here—whatever they want, it's theirs. I feel so terrible that it's only after falling in love with you that I've really thought about the slaves' lives from their perspective. I want to do better. I don't know if I can change the entire society, but I want to improve things somehow. I could at least try.”

”Thank you.”

”And anyway, seeing me with someone else is not something you should have to agree to now. You don't have to make any more sacrifices than you've already made. We're equal in our relationship, if not in the eyes of the kingdom. You're allowed to say when I go too far, and you don't have to put up with my crap.” Adam's lips twitch. ”I promise I won't have you executed if I get angry with you.”

”You little shit. Damn right you should promise that,” Sauli growls and kisses Adam hard. When their lips part he sees that Adam's eyes are shining. Adam tightens his hug so that Sauli's face is nestled against Adam's neck.

”I'll name cities after you,” Adam whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you expected a harem fic to contain orgies or the like. Turns out everything I write is fluff, and I'm feeling even more sappy because a Greek holiday has made my heart full.


End file.
